My Last Message to You
by Tsurara Seri
Summary: /"This is my last message for you. I hope it'll make you happy. What I want to see is your smile. So... smile for me. I don't want to see you sad like this. If we can meet again... This is our goodbye."/ Sequel from The End of Our Meeting


"This is my last message for you. I hope it'll make you happy. What I want to see is your smile. So... smile for me. I don't want to see you sad like this. If we can meet again... This is our goodbye."

* * *

**o0o~My Last Message to You~o0o**

**Rated: T (for safety) **

**Genre: Friendship **

**Warning: Grammar mistake, shonen-ai hints**

**Sequel from The End of Our Meeting **

* * *

"Hey, Ea. How are you? It's been 3 weeks since you leave me and I'm not a happy-go-lucky-child like before." Landkarte murmured softly. "You can say that I'm starting to become like you. Stoic although sometime I smiled." Landkarte smiled a little. "Ever since you leave me, I can't sleep. I'm very afraid of it. I'm so afraid if I got a nightmare." Landkarte took a deep breath before continue it.

"Ea... Can you hear me? Can you hear my voice? Screaming for you." Landkarte looked at the lamp. "Ea... Please stay with me. Even if this little wish can't be granted, I'll keep screaming."

* * *

**-Flashback- **

"What's wrong? Can't go to sleep?" Ea standing in front of him.

"I can't."

"Go to sleep." Ea ordered him.

"No."

"What did I just say?"

"Go to sleep." Landkarte repeat it innocently.

"Do. It."

"I don't want to have that dream again." Landkarte began to sobbed. "I don't want you to disappear from my live. I want you to stay by my side."

"And I'm in here, Landkarte. I'm watching you. I won't disappear from your live and if I disappeared from your live, I'll watch you from the sky."

Slowly, Landkarte stop sobbing and raised his pinky finger. "Promise?"

"Promise."

**-Flashback end-**

* * *

"And you break your promises, Ea." Landkarte didn't know that there's a tear in his cheek. "I miss you, Ea." Landkarte didn't know that he's crying. "God... please... let me see Ea... please.. Even this is for the last time... at least... let me see him. I don't care if my heart is ripped out and if I die but at least... let me see him. I miss him. To me... he's my world. My happiness, my

"Oi... Landkarte."

"Huh? Am I daydreaming? Why did I hear Ea's voice?"

"You're not daydreaming." Landkarte eyes widened, couldn't believe what did he just see.

"Ea... Is that you?"

Ea rolled his eye. "If this wasn't me then who is it?"

Landkarte hugs him didn't care that he's a hallucination or anything, what did he want is to hug him and not letting it go. "Ea..."

Ea patted his head. "Hey... I'm sorry for leaving you. I want to give you something." Ea placed a letter to Landkarte table. "I want to give this to you and you can open and read it after I go." Landkarte looked at Ea. "Now... I'm going to go." Just about Ea want to go, Landkarte grabbed his arm.

"WAITT! EA!" Ea can see Landkarte tears clearly although Landkarte tried his best to hide it but Ea can see it. "Can you stay a bit longer? I want to talk with you." Ea sighed and nodded.

"Hey... so.. what have you been doing in up there?"

"Nothing... just sitting around and have nothing to do."

"So... you're lonely when I'm not around." Landkarte chuckled.

"Well.. yes, you can say that. So... how's everybody?"

Landkarte smiled like always. "Profe still kinda sad and sometime she's cry too." Ea nodded. "Fest... well... when you died, he's the one who make your funeral and he cried too." Ea nodded. "Relict... he cried too and he help Fest with your funeral."

"How about Vetrag and Zehel?"

"He still sad and he say that you're a good kid while Zehel..." Ea expecting him to act like always but- "He's cried too and he say that he should playing pranks on you more and more before you died." Ea facepalmed at that answer. He really grateful to God that know he's dead because if he's still alive, probably Zehel playing pranks on him.

"How about you?"

Landkarte didn't answer that. "Me... err..."

"You still sad because of it and you didn't eat anything and you haven't slept for 3 weeks."

Landkarte speechless at that answer. "How can you know that?"

"Don't tell me that you forgot about it?"

"I think I forgot about that."

"I said, don't tell me."

"Okay... okay.."

"The promise that I say, I won't disappear from your live and if I disappeared from your live, I'll watch you from the sky."

Landkarte hugged Ea. "Ea... you really did keep your promises."

"Of course I am. I'll never broke our promises." Ea looked to the sky.

"Ea... what's wrong?"

"Sorry, it's time to go." Ea smiled.

"Wait... don't go. Ea!" Landkarte screamed but Ea ignored that.

"I won't forget everything about you that's why that you-" Ea disappeared.

Landkarte snapped his eyes and rub it.

"Huh? A dream?" Landkarte saw a letter. "No, it's not a dream. Ea did come to my room." Landkarte open up that letter.

* * *

**To: **_The one who always cry when I'm not in there_

**From:** _Ea (I know that someday you'll forget about this name so I write it) _

_I'm sorry for leaving you but you know about the Chief of Heaven rule right? When there's a person or people who know or see that person died, they prohibited us to meet them and see each other right?  
_

_I didn't broke the rules, I ask a permission to see you and the Chief of Heaven let me to see you. So... smile ok? I can't stand to see you like that. It makes me want to punch you or pinch you or doing something to you. _

_and Last night... It's not a dream. If you're lonely or missed me, you should remember about time, our time I mean, when we spent our time together until my last breath. This is the last time, we'll meet each other and this is the last time that I'll write a letter. If you want to reply this letter, place it on my grave._

_~**Ea~**_

* * *

"Ea..." Landkarte murmured softly."You've always been there when ever I cried, smiled, laughed." Memory start to come back to Landkarte's head, Landkarte didn't realize that he's crying. "You know, that I will never forget your name." Landkarte wiped his tears and grab a pen and a paper. "I don't know if you'll read it or will it reach you but I will write it."

Landkarte smiled. "All that I need is to go on Ea's grave." Landkarte run quickly and Zehel look at him with a confuse look on his face. Landkarte buy some flower for Ea. "Ea..." Landkarte arrive in Ea's grave. He's panting very hard because the distance between the grave yard and the flower shop is 1 kilometer.

"I...made...it.." Landkarte placing a flower and a letter in Ea's grave. "If we can meet again, let's play." Before leaving, Landkarte looked back and see Ea taking the letter and smiled, he blinked and he didn't see anything. "Am I daydreaming?"

* * *

**Author note: The sequel is done. Yayy~~ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ xDDD**

**Okay... How was it? Bad or Good? Reviews please *puppy eyes* **


End file.
